Freak Show (Sonadow)
by princesajaponesa
Summary: El circo es conocido como un lugar de entretenimiento clásico, ¿y cómo no? Es un ambiente familiar y muy entretenido. Y si no obtienes tanta diversión en el circo, está el resto del carnaval para pasarla con tus amigos, padres, hijos, parejas... ¿Pero qué pasa si tu pareja forma parte del circo? Y para colmo, es uno de los actos más crueles que presentan. (Sonadow, Shadonic)
1. Cordial invitación

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Esto es un fic yaoi con el afán de entretener. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

Parejas: Sonadow, Sonaze, Sonilver.

OoOoOoOoO

Un erizo de ojos esmeraldas caminaba tranquilamente a su hogar del trabajo para ir a encontrarse con sus queridos sobrinos. Él era un conocido biólogo de la universidad de Mobius, la mejor universidad de esos tiempos, estaba comprometido con una gata morada de nombre Blaze y planeaba un futuro con ella; tenía la vida perfecta que cualquier hombre de su edad desearía.

Iba caminando con tranquilidad, viendo el paisaje, pero pronto mucho barullo se hizo presente al llegar al centro del pueblo. Muchos niños, mujeres y hasta hombres veían de cierta manera horrorizados hacia dónde un hombre alto, de prominente bigote y voz profunda hablaba. Se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver porque todos susurraban entre sí con temor.

-¡Es horrible!-Escuchó entre un grupo de mujeres en el chisme.

-¡Qué feo adefesio!-Dijo un hombre a su joven hijo.

-¿Cómo es que Dios puede crear semejante horror?-Preguntaba una Niña a su madre.

-¡Pasen, Pasen! ¡Prepárense para presenciar el horror en vida!... Hombres dejados por Dios en brazos del mismo diablo. ¡El espectáculo de fenómenos más horroroso del país! ¡FREAK SHOW!-Sonic vio por fin a unas chicas pegadas... O eso creyó ver, porque realmente era una sola chica con un par de cabezas en vez de una, las cuales eran quienes estaban siendo criticadas por las personas presentes.

Otra jaula fue descubierta y mostró a un zorro con dos colas el cual era capaz de elevarse con ellas, pero solo lo que sus cadenas le permitían ya que estas estaban aferradas a la parte baja de la jaula. Eran tres las jaulas cubiertas que restaban.

El erizo miró a ambas formas de vida encerradas en la jaula, curioso pero no con asco u horror. Más bien cierta empatía.

La siguiente jaula era la más grande, estaba en el centro y era como el acto principal, aunque no fue esa jaula la que descubrieron, si no otra que estaba en la esquina contraria por la que habían empezado; en aquella jaula estaba una caja pequeña, y el cobaltoso miró asombrado como es que una chica pudo salir de ella. Era una linda hurón de ojos verdes y pelaje naranja y café.

Después de que el desorden paró de parte de la audiencia, el hombre del bigote destapó otra jaula mostrando a una murciélago muy linda y con un buen cuerpo... Aunque no perfecto. La chica poseía cuatro pechos, igual de grandes todos. Los hombres reían mientras decían comentarios algo groseros de ella como:

"Por ella sí pagaría buen dinero por una noche..."

Y otros del mismo estilo, mientras las mujeres hablaban mal de ella sin siquiera conocerla.

-¡Atentos! Nuestra atracción principal... El hombre que es una bestia misma, habla con ellas y ¡las domina!

-¿Mn?-Sonic se quedó atento mirando aquello, por alguna razón tuvo una corazonada de que saldría algo bueno de aquello. Se quedó observando atento la jaula, y cuando la destaparon pudo ver a un erizo negro como el carbón, pero unas franjas rojas que sobresalían de su pelaje, al igual que una piel morena hermosamente contorneada con su pelaje.

-¡Esto es sólo un hombre normal!-Gritó furioso un hombre que al parecer le carcomía el morbo de ver la desgracia de otros.

El presentador sonrió victorioso, ya que había cumplido su cometido el cual era aumentar la curiosidad de los espectadores.

-Oh no... No, señores. Les podría jurar ante el Dios mismo que no.-El señor miró al ser enjaulado y azotó su látigo contra las rejas de la jaula, lo cual alteró al erizo y se levantó, lanzando un monstruoso rugido mientras se estampaba en contra de las barras de la jaula, jalándolas con todas sus fuerzas en un inútil intento de derribar estas.

Algunos gritaron y se retiraron un poco, pero el chico de mirada Esmeralda le miró con cierta lastima. Para el era como el ser más bello del mundo, ¿porque debería de pasarle aquello?

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan este viernes a ver el gran espectáculo! ¡Estaremos a las 7:00 y 8:30! No se lo pueden perder.

El hombre dio una señal con la mano, y tan rápido como fueron descubiertos para el público, así de rápido volvieron a ocultarse. Después se comenzó a escuchar una fuerte música de carnaval mientras las jaulas eran jaladas por un camión rojo brillante con detalles dorados.

Apenas y comenzó a avanzar el camión cuando los murmullos entre los recientes espectadores comenzó.

"¿Vas a ir tú?... Yo ni loca, me asusté... ¡Ha! Fue realmente divertido, yo no le temo a eso..."

Preguntas, gritos ahogados o palabras con admiración se escuchaba al rededor del cobaltoso.

Este suspiró un poco y retomó el camino a su hogar. No paraba de pensar en aquel erizo... "Dominante de las bestias"

"Igual y me gustaría que me domara en la cama... ¡Sonic! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!"

Meneó su cabeza confundido, y para cuando acordó, ya estaba abriendo la puerta principal mientras era recibido en los brazos de sus queridos sobrinos. Una era una erizo de pelaje fiusha, y el otro era uno de púas alborotadas de pelaje verde.

-¡Sonic!

Este cargó a los dos niños entre risas y suspiró con cariño, para después besar la cabeza de ambos pequeños.

-Hola, Manic. Hola Sonia. Oigan, adivinen que llegó a la ciudad.-Les bajó de sus brazos y se puso a su altura, aún sonriendo de la misma manera.

-¿Un circo?-Preguntó el pequeño.

-¡El carnaval!-afirmó la pequeña y el mayor fingió sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que has adivinado? Pero que niña más lista... Te mereces... ¡Un abrazo!-Y así lo hizo, abrazó a la pequeña algo fuerte pero sin lastimarla, mientras está moría de risa.

-Sonic...-Le llamó la atención la voz de su hermana, levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hola... Solo vine a visitarte. ¿Y tu esposo?

-El salió. ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

-Te lo agradecería, pero tengo que ir con Blaze. Solo vine a ver a mis queridos sobrinos, e invitarles al carnaval este viernes, después de la academia de los niños.

-Oh, está bien. ¿Irás con Blaze?-La chica se fue a una pequeña cajonera y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de ellas.-Porque si es así, mamá le dijo que le entregaras esto.-Y sacó un pequeño alhajero bien decorado. El joven lo tomó con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Gracias. ¿Entonces si van con nosotros este viernes?

-Claro. Pero nos iremos en tu Náutica, la mía aún la tiene mi esposo y siento que la usará toda esta semana.

-Considéralo un hecho. ¿Te parece a las 6:30?

-Vale, es buena hora. Estaremos listos.-La chica se despidió de su hermano y este se fue de camino a su hogar.

Su lugar de trabajo realmente no estaba nada lejos de su casa ni de la de su hermana, así que disfrutaba del caminar en lugar de estar dentro de esas "latas voladoras", como él las llamaba. Aún así, sabía que su hermana y sus sobrinos no disfrutaban el mismo gusto que el, y además estaría con su prometida y el carnaval si quedaba algo lejos. Suspiró poco antes de llegar al hogar de su novia y tocó la puerta.

-Veamos... Púas listas, alhajero, traje.. Listo.- Y justo en ese momento, la gatita abrió la puerta.

-¡Sonic! Te esperaba con ansias.- Le abrazó y suspiró un poco en su pecho. Cuando se separó y le invitó a pasar, el joven le entregó el alhajero, y con voz profunda y algo llamativa, hablo mientras entraba al lugar.

-Oye, amor. He estado pensando que si te gustaría ir con mi hermana y mis sobrinos al carnaval del pueblo.

-Oh, ¡claro! Me encantaría ir. ¿A qué hora y cuando?

-Este viernes a las 6:30.

-Claro que si, tu hermana es tan agradable. Siempre tan moza y servicial, además de ser muy educada y...

Y así es como el erizo se quedó con su novia hasta el anochecer, ansioso por la llegada del viernes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, soy princesajaponesa con una nueva historia para esta plataforma. La verdad es que emigré de Wattpad debido a la situación tan difícil, pero espero que puedan ustedes aceptar mi historia como las demás. **

**En está plataforma es donde deseo seguir mis fanfics, así que espero tener lectores tanto antiguos como nuevos. Gracias.**-


	2. Viernes a las 6:30 de la tarde

Sonic conducía por la sobria tarde del viernes, cuando apenas la noche comenzaba a hacerse notar por los rayos naranjas rojizos que pintaban el cielo. Paró su náutica en un semáforo que se sostenía en el cielo para dar pase a otras máquinas voladoras, y mientras esperaba, se puso a pensar.

"Primero recogeré a Blaze, que seguramente ya está lista y en el pórtico de su casa si la conozco bien; después a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos. Qué bueno que esta semana fui a que limpiaran esta cosa, si no sería una vergüenza no sólo con Blaze..."

Siguió pensando en un par de asuntos, y unos momentos después el semáforo cambió a verde y él pudo continuar su ruta.

Unos minutos después, bajó su "lata voladora" frente a la casa de su querida próspera esposa, quien efectivamente ya se encontraba con un vestido de cuello con olanes junto a un chaleco negro esperando a por su novio.

-¡Sonic!-Dijo emocionada al verle, el erizo rió un poco y bajo para besarle la mano con cariño.

-Hola, Blaze. ¿Lista?- Se acercó a su náutica y le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera subir, y así lo hizo casi enseguida.

-Más que lista, mi amor.- La gatita le respondió cariñosamente y le beso su mejilla para luego subirse al auto con una sonrisita.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó el joven erizo a por su hermana y sus sobrinos para luego irse directo al circo todos juntos.

Al llegar, Sonic consiguió un lugar realmente bueno por la hora en la que había llegado, se bajó y ayudó a Blaze a bajar del asiento de copiloto mientras reían de algunos temas que habían sido tocados en la aeronave personal.

-Bueno chicos, ¿les parece si nos vemos en la entrada a las 10:00?-Preguntó el cobaltoso mientras veía su reloj de mano y después subió su mirada a sus acompañantes.

-De hecho es buena hora.- Confirmó la hermana del chico con una sonrisa y tomó a sus niños de la mano. -Vengan mis niños, quizá los juegos ya están abiertos.- La joven se dirigió a la feria para irse directo a los juegos mecánicos.

-Bueno, eso nos deja a ti y a mí. ¿Vamos al circo? -Preguntó Sonic mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su querida gatita.

-Creo que este año han traído al show de fenómenos...-Comentaba algo incomoda la chica mientras le tomaba del brazo y caminaba a la par con el, negando suavemente.-Sabes bien lo que opino de eso. No me gusta que expongan sus anormalidades a la gente de una manera tan cruel y poco científica.

"Rayos, y yo que pensaba ver el espectáculo del erizo negro... Bueno, vamos a ver cómo te libras de ella, Sonic"

Sonic sonrió tratando de disimular su disgusto y acentuó un par de veces.

-Como tú desees, mi princesa.-Cuando su chica ya no le vio, este rodó los ojos y miró un puesto de algodones de azúcar en la entrada, por los cuales había una larga fila, y entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza. -Oye nena, ¿se te antoja un algodón de azúcar?-La minina le miró y sonrió un poco.

-Claro, sabes que me encantan.

-Perfecto. Mira, iré a comprar los boletos para... La casa del terror, ¿te parece? Mientras tú te formas para que luego vayas enseguida para allá, querida. ¿Si?

-No es mala idea. De hecho es muy ingeniosa.-La chica le dio un beso a su amado y se dejó guiar hacia la fila de los algodones de azúcar sintéticos que decían cambiar de sabor con cada mordida, de ahí su fama y su larga fila.

-¡Bien! Entonces espérame aquí mismo. Espero no tardar.-Y así el erizo le guiñó coquetamente y se fue directo al circo.-Solo espero que no me vaya a quemar la cara si va y no me encuentra... Aunque ese maldito espectáculo de los algodones dura mucho por cliente. ¡Gracias a Chaos!

Llegó justo a tiempo antes de que la fila se llenara más y compró un boleto en primera fila. Cuando entró, en un santiamén se llenó el circo y comenzó inmediatamente.

Una vez más ahí estaba ese bigotón del centro del pueblo, pero ahora tenía un traje más brillante y un poco más llamativo, lo que hacía que todas las miradas se centrarán en él.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Bienvenidos al mejor espectáculo que jamás ha existido. ¿Nunca se han sentido mal por algo injusto de la vida? Pues no más, porque después de esta noche ustedes se alegrarán de no ser un fenómeno.

Algunas risas fueron escuchadas, pero estas mismas fueron calladas cuando la música retumbante comenzó.

-¡Bienvenidos al FREAK SHOW!-Y pronto comenzaron a acomodar algunas cosas dentro del escenario, incluyendo una caja algo pequeña, y así una pequeña hurón de ojos verdes repitió lo visto en el centro, solo que esta vez al terminar también fue incluido un número de baile.

Y así fueron presentados varios: un gato morado realmente gordo, la Murciélago con senos de más, entre otros .

Y al final dejaron el "acto principal"... El temible erizo bestia.

Comenzaron a poner rendijas entre el escenario y el público, las mujeres se abrazaban a su esposos y nuestro erizo cobalto solo se pudo apegar lo más que se le permitió a las rendijas.

De pronto, se vio al erizo salir viendo a todos con una mirada un tanto escalofriante, mientras rugía un poco entre dientes; le sacaron al escenario gracias a un palo con el cual le obligaron a salir, cosa que le molestó mucho.

-Ahora verán como este simple erizo dominará a las cinco próximas bestias... Sin tocarlas, solo con la mirada las verán correr despavoridas lejos de él.

Y salió un león en una jaula, quien al parecer estaba furioso, pero eso no les importó a los trabajadores, ya que por medio de un botón le abrieron las rejas al León y este salió corriendo en dirección al azabache, quien solo se le quedó mirando y gruñendo levemente; como lo habían prometido, el león a los pocos segundos se alejó como pudo del azabache y le miraba con temor. Después se escuchó al público aclamar sorprendido y vieron las siguientes cuatro bestias.

Un tigre, un lobo hambriento, un puma; todos pasaron por los mismos, inclusive con el lobo el azabache se dio el lujo de jugar a las atrapadas, para al final tirarse le encima y casi matarlo con una mordida el la yugular.

Pero el último no fue algún animal terrestre. Metieron algo grande, cubierto por una manta aterciopelada negra, y cuando la descubrieron, era un tanque con cinco grandes tiburones blancos, Sonic ahora se sentía más emocionado, porque nunca en su vida pudo ver de tan cerca a los tiburones blancos, más aparte conviviendo con el otro. Entonces temió.

Era biólogo, sabía lo mortales que eran esos tiburones al igual que las anteriores bestias, pero a diferencia de las otras, el erizo podía trepar libremente en caso de querer huir, y ahí estaría solo y si algo salía mal podría morir.

Al público poco le importaba la salud del erizo ahí presente, ellos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados pidiendo que ya se metiera, cosa que hizo sin dudar y dejó al chico de mirar Esmeralda sin respirar.

Sorprendentemente nadaba muy bien, y también dominaba a los tiburones perfectamente, cosa que no se lograba solo con la práctica pero tampoco era algo para que se te clasificara como "fenómeno".

Aún así, al terminar todo el acto, el joven salió para colarse a la parte trasera de la carpa y meterse en donde estaban los fenómenos; entrando se percibía inmediatamente un olor fétido, que delataba las condiciones en las que vivían esas pobres criaturas por culpa de sus malformaciones o habilidades.

Llegó justo a tiempo para mirar como al erizo azabache le trataban como al animal más feroz de mundo, y no era para menos, pues casi estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo a uno de los trabajadores, y a pesar de eso aún no sabía porque en vez de temerle le atraía.

"Quizá a ti te gusta el peligro, Sonic. Pero aún así, vaya estúpido que eres."

-Cariño, -El joven se exaltó al escuchar una voz femenina tras el que le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró algo asustado, pensando que le darían alguna paliza o algo similar.- creo que no deberías estar aquí. ¿Qué se te perdió?- Era la murciélago con los dos pechos extra y suspiró aliviado, pues en ella se veía una mirada particular de bondad, algo difícil de ver gracias a sus dos amigas de más.

-Lo siento, es solo que me llamó la atención el erizo salvaje y quise conocerlo mejor por mí mismo.-La chica le miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-Bien, lo conocerás. Ven hoy a las 9:30. Él estará libre a esa hora, aunque no te prometo que pueda salir de esa jaula.

-No importa, así es más que perfecto. Muchas gracias.-Sonrió amablemente y salió por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, corriendo rápidamente a la casa del terror, donde ya se encontraba su pareja fuera de esta, esperándole.

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas, Sonic The Hedgehog?-La chica estaba cruzada de brazos con un semblante serio en su rostro. No estaba para nada feliz y su algodón ya se lo había terminado.

-Lo siento, cariño. Recibí un holograma de mi hermana y tuve que ir con ella. Después me distraje con mis sobrinos y-Fue interrumpido.

-¡No me mientas! La vi pasar hace rato. ¿Dónde estabas?-El erizo suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Escucha, fui al show de fenómenos, pero no por darte la contraria, es solo que la curiosidad me mataba. Pero en verdad lo lamento, y te lo compensaré. La noche aún es joven y me la quiero pasar con la mujer que será la madre de mis hijos.-La abrazó con cuidado y esta se aferró a él, cayendo una vez más en sus encantos.

-Bien, bien... Sólo no me vuelvas a dejar sola, ¿sí?

-Lo prometo.-


	3. La jaula

Caminaba la feliz pareja tomados de la mano y viendo algunos puestos del carnaval y comprando algunas otras cosas: panecillos, artesanías, juguetes que en un par de días dejarían de ser divertidos y serían olvidados, entre otras cosas. Aunque era divertido pasarla con su querida, Sonic veía constantemente a su reloj, viendo como pasaba lentamente el tiempo.

-Sonic -La voz de la minina le sacó de sus pensamientos, y este la miró algo nervioso.-, ¿estás bien? Digo, por media hora no has dejado de ver tu reloj. ¿Acaso tienes otra cita con alguna otra chica?

El erizo negó repetidas veces y volvió a abrazarla como había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la noche.

-No, no, no, no, no, cariño. Es solo que... Estaba viendo el cielo y viendo que hay mucho trafico par ser tan tarde.

-Es viernes por la noche, ¿qué esperas? -La chica dio una suave risa que hizo sonreír al otro.

-Lo había olvidado. Amor, ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

Estaban caminando cerca del circo, y como el erizo de ojos esmeraldas pudo presenciar, algunos del espectáculo de fenómenos estaban atendiendo en los sitios de comida; solo los de aspectos más normales estaban ahí, como el equidna rojo que podía cargar hasta diez veces su peso, cosa que se veía complicada; la pequeña hurón que era la mejor contorsionista del país y quizá del mundo; el zorro de dos colas que al parecer volvía locas a muchas chicas por lo lindo que era; además de otros y como seis payasos que hacían la función de meseros.

-¿Qué te parece comer aquí?-Le preguntó el erizo a la mínima y esta miró por unos segundos el lugar.

-Está bien. Pero si comienzan a ejercer algún acto te juro que me voy con o sin ti.

-Tranquila, nena. Todo estará bien.-Rió levemente y tomó su mano para entrar al lugar de comida.

Al entrar les atendió el famoso equidna de mirada amable tono violeta con una gran y linda sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, dama y caballero. Los especiales de hoy son "Guisado casero con cerveza" y "Clásico fenomenal de champiñón con soda".-Rió en un tono suave y les extendió los menús.

-Una duda, ¿cuál es el segundo?, ¿En qué consiste?-Preguntó la gatita mientras miraba al otro chico, cosa que aprovechó Sonic para mirar su reloj.

-Ah, es un pay. Es realmente rico, yo sé lo recomiendo si tiene mucha hambre y poco dinero.-Volvió a reír y esta vez la minina también le siguió el gesto.

-Creo que veremos un poco el menú.

El cobalto se dio cuenta que la hora se acercaba, así que suspiró. Esta vez quizá no sería tan fácil de librarse de las garras de su prospera esposa.

-Bueno, amor... Yo creo que tengo ganas de un pay de cereza chico. ¿Tú?

La petición de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró con desinterés para luego sonreír.

-Creo que yo pediré un especial... Sí, el del guisado.

Estuvieron un rato platicando de política, un poco de la familia y el trabajo mientras esperaban sus órdenes dadas al albino.

Cuando llegaron las órdenes, Sonic seguía mirando discretamente el reloj y se levantó bruscamente.

-T-Tengo que ir al baño. Ya vengo.-Y se fue dirigiendo al baño, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Blaze no le veía, fue corriendo al circo, donde afuera, aún encerrado en una jaula, estaba Shadow, llamando a un pajarito que estaba por ahí cerca por medio de un bello silbido.

-Hola.-Interrumpió nerviosamente y él golpeó la jaula muy molesto, causando que el pajarito se fuera volando y el erizo de piel durazno retrocediera.

-¿Qué quieres?-El dominante de las bestias, y al parecer de otros animalitos, le miró fulminantemente mientras el otro pasaba saliva.

-Y-Yo... Quería platicar contigo.-Se acercó de manera tímida mientras el azabache le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió cínicamente.

-Ya entendí, quieres burlarte de mí, ¿no? Detrás tuyo traes algún tomate o alguna clase de comida. Escúchame, lánzalo desde ahorita, ríete y corre. Estoy muy cansado como para fingir que eso me enoja ya...

Él cobaltoso sintió un vacío en su estómago y negó suavemente.

-Te equivocas. Yo solo vine porque realmente te quiero hablar. No intento hacerte daño, créeme.

Por alguna razón el erizo de la jaula confiaba en el, tal vez por su mirada, o sus acciones, o simplemente por creerle a alguien ciegamente una vez más. Bufó.

-Esta bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-El erizo azabache se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su sucia jaula, acostumbrado a aquel ambiente.

-Bueno... ¿Porque estás encerrado en primer lugar?

-Pues eso es fácil, soy una bestia. Fuiste al espectáculo, ¿no?

-Al primero.

-Pues entonces habrás visto como soy. A veces en las prácticas mato a uno o más de los animales que me dan. No es mi intención, es tan solo instinto. He sido así desde que recuerdo.

El erizo de mirar escarlata sonrió un poco, negando lentamente, cosa que enojo al otro.

-¿Te parece gracioso mi condición?

-No, para nada. Es solo que me pareces muy tierno ahí sentado. Y puedes hablar perfectamente, ¿quién te enseñó?-El otro se rascó detrás de su orejita izquierda y subió los hombros.

-No lo recuerdo, lo he hecho siempre.

-Vaya. Eso sí que es impresionante.

-Ya lo creo.-El azabache se puso más cómodo e invitó al otro a sentarse, cosa que no dudó en hacer; y así, ya los dos frente a frente, tan solo separados por una jaula, comenzaron a platicar como si de viejos amigos se tratara.


	4. Rosas rojas

-¡Sonic The Hedgehog!-La voz de la minina morada se escuchó a unos metros, lo que hizo voltear a ambos erizos, haciendo que el más salvaje de los dos se pudiera en posición a la defensiva. Blaze comenzó a acercarse a paso algo rápido, aunque lo suficiente para que Sonic pudiera levantarse.

-¡Blaze!-Exclamó sorprendido su pareja. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tan solo puso las manos en su cintura, gruñendo un poco.

-Te estuve esperando UNA HORA dentro de ese lugar. ¿Me plantaste para venirte con él? ¡Mejor compañía me hizo Knuckles!

-Mi vida-

-Nada de tu vida. ¿Sabes? Ya me voy.-La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la salida del lugar, donde varias personas ya comenzaban a amontonarse ya que la feria ya estaba cerrando. Sonic fue tras ella, pero el mismo barullo entre risas tanto infantiles como de los grandes le impedía poder escuchar sus pisadas enojadas y la misma gente no le permitía ver dónde estaba.

Se pasó unos minutos buscándole, hasta que recordó que también había dejado plantada a su hermana, y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

Ella aún estaba donde acordaron, platicando con un guardia, pero no de una manera violenta, más bien, amistosa.  
-... Y mi hija Sunny es también una muy buena estudiante.-Terminó de comentar el hombre y su hermana sonrió.  
-Que bella. Bueno, quizá mi niña la conozca y puedan ser amiguitas.-La mujer dirigió la mirada a con Sonic y sonrió.-Vaya hora a la que llegas... ¿Dónde está Blaze?

-Nos... Peleamos y se fue. ¿Ya podemos ir a casa?-Su hermana asintió y se despidió del hombre.

Momentos después, cuando ya salieron, hablaron acerca de lo que había pasado con Blaze, claro que Sonic aún estaba algo avergonzado.

Al llegar a casa después de haber dejado a su hermana en su propia casa, entró exhausto a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Blaze. Contestó la primera vez, pero al escuchar la voz de su quizá ex-amado, colgó inmediatamente. Sonic no paró hasta que notó que le habían dado las 12:47 en el reloj que estaba al lado de su teléfono. El chico dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama, sin saber cuándo cayó dormido, sólo sabía que quería descansar, y que sus pesados párpados no contribuían a lo contrario, hasta que finalmente cayó como roca en pozo en su mundo de los sueños.

(...)

Al día siguiente el erizo se levantó a las quince para las nueve, se dio una ducha y después dio un último intento de llamar a su novia para avisarle que iría, pero esta no contestó.

Salió de su hogar bien arreglado, fue a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas y se fue en camino a con Blaze. Pensaba darle las rosas y que esta le perdonara, aunque la historia fue un poco muy diferente a como la había pensado.

-¡No quiero tus rosas!, ¡no quiero saber más de ti!... T... ¡Terminamos!-Le gritó la chica aún enojada y le lanzó al pecho la sortija de matrimonio entre pequeñas lágrimas y de paso las rosas también.

-Oye Blaze, podemos hablar esto. No pienses antes de actuar, podemos-

-¡No! Nada de podemos. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi propiedad o llamaré a al policía!-Después de eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó sin habla a un erizo algo indignado.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues bien! ¡No te necesito!-Sonic se dio media vuelta y se fue a la estación de aerobuses. En ese momento no quería estar en su hogar ni en cualquier lugar que le recordara a ella.

Quizá era cierto que era distante con ella, pero había llegado a amarla; el hecho que ya no estuvieran comprometidos le dolió en una profunda parte de su corazón./p  
Llegó finalmente lo más lejos que le podía llevar el transporte que era cerca del circo. Se quedó unos minutos pensando y suspiró para tomar camino hacia allá, a pesar que supiera que estaría cerrado.

Cuando llegó vio a uno de los trabajadores, la cual era una chica de unos quince años aproximadamente; vestía unos jeans ajustados con una blusa cuadrada que amarraba para que le quedará como ombliguera y sobre la cabeza llevaba un sombrero.

-¿Qué se te perdió aquí, amigo?-La chica miró las rosas y sonrió.- ¿Son para mí?-La chica miró a Sonic y este negó varias veces.-Oh, qué lástima... Entonces ¿para quién son?

-Son para alguien allá dentro... Y están así porque me caí en el camino.-La verdad era que estas se habían maltratado cuando Blaze se las lanzó.

-Bueno... Sólo dime quién es ese "alguien".-La chica se veía que era una metiche persistente, pero de cierto modo le agradó al erizo.

-Para "el erizo bestia". ¿Ya me dejas pasar?-La chica lo miró incrédula; no podía creer que un fenómeno tan temido como lo era el azabache podría tener algún enamorado. Sólo se calló y le cedió el paso.-Gracias.

Sonic pasó y se dirigió a donde se imaginaba que estaba Shadow, pero este no estaba ahí.

"Hmm, que extraño. Bueno, quizá esté dentro de la carpa"

Sonic entró al circo, buscando a Shadow con la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo, siendo azotado con un látigo mientras tenía su boca y pecho teñido de rojo, cosa que alteró al cobalto.

-¡No tienes ni puta idea de cuánto cuestan estos animales, idiota! ¡Eres sólo un animal más, y soy tu amo!-Gritaba histérico el hombre grande, gordo y bigotudo mientras sus gritos de mezclaban con los alaridos y gemidos de dolor del erizo.

-¡PARE!-Gritó Sonic, al borde del anfiteatro, casi entrando al escenario. El hombre paró, girando su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos dolidos del chico.

-¿Porqué?, ¿acaso tú me pagarás el dinero del lobo blanco que acaba de matar?

-Si así para de dañarle, si. No le puedo pagar ahora, pero le daré un cheque.

-... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

-Soy Sonic. Vamos, dígame el precio de la bestia y se la pago ya.-El hombre dio un gran suspiro y le dijo un precio no muy elevado para un lobo blanco: 4 000 rings.

Sonic se bajó al escenario y le extendió el cheque al hombre, quien se lo arrebató y bufó.

-Bien, iré a cobrarme esto ya mismo... Shadow, tienes una hora de descanso.- Y sin decir más, solo se retiró para que se escucharán sus estruendosos gritos avisando que se iba.

Sonic se agachó con el azabache, le tendió las maltratadas rosas con una melancólica sonrisa de dolor y acarició sus púas.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Me veo bien?... He aguantado peores...-El azabache rió un poco y después suspiró.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Toma las rosas, son para ti.-El erizo que era tratado como animal salvaje miró incrédulo las flores y las tomo con las manos temblorosas para después sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.


	5. Primera cita

Después de que Sonic le ayudara a Rouge a atender el maltrecho cuerpo del azabache, quien en este proceso no emitió sonido alguno por estar embelesado con las rosas, a veces oliéndolas, o simplemente mirándolas; después de acabar, Sonic le tomó con delicadeza de la mano y le ofreció llevarlo de paseo por el lugar.

-Querido, no te quiero negar el que te lo lleves pero... No creo que sea recomendable.

-¿Y porqué no? Está calmado, además dudo que vaya a morder a alguien, ¿verdad, Shad?-El joven profesor miró al azabache, quien aún estaba embobado por las flores, y le pasó con delicadeza la mano por debajo de su mentón para llamarle la atención, lo cual sirvió.

-¿Mn? Ah, sí...-Shadow miró a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, esperando que esta le diera permiso. Rouge solo dio un pequeño bufido y desvío la mirada hacia un reloj que estaba por ahí cerca, que servía para que los trabajadores supieran a qué hora empezaba el show.

-Está bien. Conociendo al amo se gastará todo el dinero en la zona rosa de la periferia, así que tardará más o menos unas cuatro horas.-La mujer miró a Sonic algo severa.- Lo quiero devuelta antes que se cumplan esas cuatro horas.

-Está bien.-Sonic dio una sonrisita para darle confianza a la chica, cosa que logró con su semblante Maduro e irónicamente inocente el cual poseía.

Salieron de la carpa, no sin antes dejar que Rouge aconsejara al cobaltoso enamorado y le pusiera una correa al azabache, la cual con su vestimenta de fenómeno más bien lo hacía lucir más como alguna clase de esclavo sexual.

Una vez afuera fueron a pasear por ahí, ya que no estaba ningún juego abierto aún y los lugares de comida estaban siendo limpiados, ya fuese de roedores o simplemente por la suciedad.

-¿Desde cuándo eres parte de ellos?-Preguntó después de un largo rato el de mirar escarlata, quien sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión del otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿De quienes hablas?

-Ahm... Al... Al Freak Show.-El azabache hizo una clara cara de entendimiento y asintió un par de veces.

-No lo sé.-Respondió simplemente.

Esa respuesta claramente dejó desconcertado al joven del traje y solo paró en seco para verle fijamente.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿C-Cómo no vas a saber?

-Bueno, es que siempre he estado en el... Mi madre antes era la mujer barbuda. Mientras ensayaba sus actos o estaba en los shows siempre me sacaba de la carpa. No me gustaba estar solo, así que me iba con los animales del circo. Poco a poco fui comportándome como ellos y terminé... Así.

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

-Murió...

-Ah... Vaya, lo siento.-Siguieron caminando hasta parar cerca de un lugar de venta de plantas.

-No tienes de qué... Yo la maté.- comentó el azabache simplemente, como si fuese algo que pasara todos los días.

-T-Tu... ¿Tú la mataste?

-¿Eres sordo o no entiendes las cosas?-Cuestionaba algo indiferente el erizo de betas Rojas mientras tomaba asiento en un árbol de por ahí, jaloneando un poco la correa que apretaba fuertemente el cobalto.

-N-No pero... ¿No la extrañas?-Sonic que sentó a su lado, viéndole algo triste por su situación.

-Realmente no. Nunca estaba conmigo y era igual de cruel que el domador así que... ¿Porque había de hacerlo?

-No, por nada.

Después de tan corta e incómoda platica, Sonic sacó un tema diferente para dejar de lado el hecho que el nuevo dueño de sus sentimientos era un asesino a sangre fría no sólo de animales, sino de personas. Pasaron las horas platicando de cosas a veces estúpidas y sin sentido alguno que les sacaban risas junto a largas sonrisas y suspiros que recuperaban el aire de sus pulmones después de tanto reír hasta que recordaron su tiempo límite el cual ya estaba casi expirado y tuvieron que andar de regreso a con la bella fenómeno de grandes atributos.

Al llegar pudieron darse cuenta que el hombre de gran bigote aún no aparecía por ningún lado, así que Shadow decidió comenzar a presentar a Sonic con todos los fenómenos del circo, en todo momento tratando de actuar lo más civilizado posible para no sacarle algún susto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Primero fueron con "la media mujer", quien era una chica que nació sin piernas y sus padres la vendieron cruelmente al circo por el valor de 10 rings; la chica era muy agradable y muy amable, además de aduladora. No paraba de decirle al cobaltoso: "pero mira nada más que ejemplar; Shadow sabe lo que le gusta; Lindo y listo, esa es mi definición de perfecto", entre otros halagos que no dejaban de sonrojar a Sonic.

Después fueron con "Big", el gato más gordo del mundo, y el título vaya que le iba bien. Fuera del hecho que el gato confundiera a Sonic con una caja de chocolates por su olor a esta y casi le comiese, Big lo trató muy bien.

Y así fueron de fenómeno en fenómeno, hasta llegar al zorro que volaba de un lado al otro con un libro de maquinaria voladora del siglo ahí presente. A Sonic le llamó mucho la atención que el jefe del Freak Show les dejara leer, para empezar.

-Somos fenómenos, pero eso no nos vuelve en ignorantes, Sonic.-Comentó un poco disgustado el azabache después del asombrado comentario del chico azulado al expresar su sorpresa.

-Lo siento, es que a muchas personas en los circos no les dejan nutrirse la cabeza, aunque sea un poco.

-Bueno, a Eggman no le parece malo que aprendamos y no nos reta por eso. Creo que él mejor que nadie sabe que no nos darían trabajo alguno aunque sepamos mucho y salgamos de aquí.

-¿Y eso porque? Digo, podrían ganar mejor, tendían una vida mejor y-

-Sonic, somos fenómenos. Date cuenta de ello. Nos temen, y por más normales que parezcamos algunos... No podemos ocultar quién somos...

-... Entiendo.

-Disculpen, - interrumpió una infantil voz con clara molestia.- ¿puedo molestarlos con que se vayan? Trato de leer... Un momento, Shadow, ¿Qué hace una persona aquí?-El pequeño zorro se acercó al joven profesor y le miró curioso.-Hey, te vi en la caravana de presentación.

-He, si... Un gusto, soy Sonic.-el erizo de tez pálida le extendió su mano en forma de un amable saludo.

-Oh... Me dicen Tails.-Decía el zorro mientras correspondía al saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me imagino que es por tus... Ehm... Ya sabes.-apuntaba el erizo con cierta incomodidad al par de colas que tenía el pequeño.

-¿Mn? Ah. Creo que eso es muy obvio.

Tails dio una pequeña risa, pero pronto comenzaron a conversar, mientras que Shadow hacía sonidos con la boca o simplemente se ponía a jalar la ropa del profesor en signo de querer continuar antes que Eggman llegara.

-Ya voy, Shadow.-Le dijo Sonic en cada ocasión en que el azabache quería llamarle la atención inútilmente.

Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar, Shadow ya se había resignado y se había sentado en el piso a jugar con piedritas, acción que le pareció enternecedora al azulado.

-¿Estás aburrido?-preguntó Sonic mientras levantaba a Shadow y se despedía del zorro para seguir avanzando.

-Pues sí, ustedes no paraban de hablar. Sonic, eres mi cita, no la de Tails.

Sonic se le quedó mirando y rió para luego besar su mejilla, encendiendo un suave carmín en las mejillas del moreno.

-Lo sé, soy tu cita. En verdad lamento haberme entretenido con Tails. La verdad es que tiene conversaciones muy interesantes y- Sonic miró el reloj y suspiró. -... Ya es tarde. Vengo mañana, ¿vale?

-Dame algo para no sentirme tan solo.-Le pidió Shadow, quien tomó la mano del de tez durazno antes que se fuera.

-Claro, te daré algo pero necesito que me lo devuelvas mañana, ¿vale?

El azabache apenas logró acentuar un par de veces ya que enseguida el cobaltoso atacó sus labios de una manera suave y con cuidado de no asustar mucho al otro.

Shadow no reaccionó, solo abrió sus ojos como platos para después, cuando este se separó, verlo irse.

Su mano se acercó a su labio inferior y lo acarició con una tímida expresión. Le habían dado su primer beso.


	6. Corta visita

Tal como fue prometido, el erizo volvió el día siguiente, esta vez sin tener charla alguna con la chica de la entrada; al entrar enseguida buscó a Shadow en la carpa, pero al entrar no había más que algunos fenómenos, los cuales no se podían mover.

Sonic se acercó a Big con la intención de preguntarle por Shadow, y también deseando que no lo volviera a tomar para intentar comerle.

-Big, ¿dónde está Shadow y los demás?

-¡Sonic!-Dijo alegre el obeso felino y se quedó pensando un muy, muy, muy buen rato. Sonic comenzó a golpear suave y rápidamente el pie contra el suelo, mientras la media mujer solo veía cuanta era su paciencia para estar con Shadow.-No lo sé.-Dijo finalmente el fenómeno morado y Sonic casi partía el ramo de flores en dos.

-T-Te quedaste pensando... Y...-En eso el volteó su cabeza a con la media mujer y se dio una palmada en la cara al notar que pudo preguntarle primero a ella.

Se acercó apenado y le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Fueron a una caravana por las calles, ya sabes, para hacer promoción. Se fueron hace una hora más o menos, no deben tardar. -Le aseguró la chica y él sonrió.

-Esta bien, ¿les importa que espere aquí con ustedes?

-Realmente no. Adelante.-La mujer siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes que llegara Sonic. Tejía un pequeño suéter rosado con una sonrisita en su boca.

-Que lindo.-Admiró Sonic mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. -¿Y eso para quien es?

-Oh, esto es para mí nena que espero... Bueno, yo siento que es niña pero si es niño ya tengo ropa para él.

-¿Está embarazada?, ¿quién es el padre?

-El presentador, Eggman.-Sonic quedó algo atónito por su respuesta, ya que no pensaba que una persona así fuera el rey del corazón de aquella media dama.

-¿Son esposos? No te ofendas, pero... ¿Qué le viste?

-No somos nada.

-¿Entonces?

La mujer suspiró y le miró con una expresión que lo indicaba todo. Sonic ahora tenía una mirada mezclada de espanto y decepción. La mirada de la mujer indicaba que había sido abusada y que la criatura que estaba gestando era solo un bastardo producto de una violación, una de las peores maneras en la cual traer a un niño a la vida.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Yo también... No me gustaría que mi niño no conociera a su padre, pero tampoco le puedo decir al señor Eggman que me embaracé la noche que se embriagó de más aquí en el circo, seguro y me correría de aquí y entonces sería peor.

-Bueno... Creo que podría conseguirse un buen hombre que la ame y acepte a su hijo como suyo.

-Quizá en alguna parte del mundo, pero por el momento es el ahora, y no está aquí.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes de qué dulzura, solo guárdame el secreto, ¿sí?-La chica le guiñó y el profesor sólo sonrió y acentuó suavemente.

Pasaron unos minutos platicando de otras cosas, como de la carrera de Sonic, su antigua pareja y como terminaron las cosas con esta, y de algunos temas actuales de tecnología.

-... Y mi náutica es un Modelo B-150. Es muy buena a pesar de no ser muy moderna.

-Mi padre tenía una B-150. Esa náutica tenía buena maquinaria, no como las de ahora que tienen que ser llevadas al taller cada 10 trayectos.

-Si, es una lástima que no las hagan con la misma calidad de antes.

-¿Sonic?-a lo lejos se escuchó la voz que el cobaltoso querría escuchar cada día el resto de su vida, la voz de Shadow.

-¡Shadow!- Sonic se levantó y corrió con él para abrazarle y luego darle su ramo de flores.

-Oh, gracias. Estas son más bonitas que las de ayer.-Shadow las olfateó y miró a Sonic.

-He... Creo que me debes algo que te di ayer. Y creo también haberte dicho que lo necesitaba para hoy, ¿lo tienes?- Shadow se quedó mirando arriba por unos minutos y luego le miró.

-Creo saber qué...- El azabache se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, muy inexperto en realidad, pero el de mirar Esmeralda no dudó en tomarle por sus morenas mejillas y corresponde gustoso el beso que recibía del azabache.

Pasaron unos minutos en el beso, pero para la joven pareja fue una eternidad en el paraíso. Los labios de Sonic eran suaves, delgados; mientras los de Shadow a pesar de estar un poco secos tenían un afrodisíaco sabor.

Cuando se separaron, Shadow estaba rojo cual tomate y Sonic no borraba una tonta sonrisa de sus labios.

-Eso fue lindo.-Mencionó Rouge, quien les miraba enternecida. Sonic volteó algo apenado y sonrió aún más.

-Hola, Rouge. ¿Puedo llevarme a Shad un rato?

-De hecho, cariño, como mañana es nuestro día de descanso hoy tenemos ensayo todo el día. Puedes estar con él aquí en la carpa si gustas, pero Shadow hoy no tiene permitido salir.-Ambos voltearon a ver al azabache, y este hacia un pequeño puchero con el ceño fruncido, expresión que por cierto, le hacía ver muy gracioso.

-Oye, oye. Tranquilo. Nos podemos divertir aquí juntos, total, estamos el uno con el otro.

-Está bien, vente, vamos a mi jaula.-Para Sonic eso no sonaba muy bien, pero se imaginó que era necesaria para llamar la atención del público y asegurar que Shadow no matara a alguien mientras dormían.

Entraron junto a los animales del circo, a los que les gruñía Shadow cuando uno quería lanzársele a Sonic aún y que estuvieran estos dentro de su propia jaula.

Entraron a la algo amplía jaula de Shadow y se sentaron a ver los animales, platicando de cosas acerca de estos. A veces Shadow se retiraba al escuchar que era su turno de practica, pero no duraban mucho sus prácticas debido a que no querían que matara al animal con que practicaban.

Pasaron horas ahí, tomándose de la mano con cariño, hasta que Sonic se tuvo que levantar algo alterado, ya que había recordado que el viernes por la mañana había puesto pruebas y aún no las tenía revisadas.

-Bueno, Shadow te vengo a visitar mañana, tengo exámenes que revisar.-Sonic salió de la jaula de Shadow y se despidió de él con un beso para luego irse corriendo.

El azabache sólo alcanzó a despedirse con un ademán, sonriendo de manera enamoradiza por el cobaltoso.


	7. Cada rosa roja

Pasaron semanas y el cobalto jamás regresó con su azabache, lo que causó gran depresión en el e incluso desarrolló su parte agresiva. Ya no comía como antes, o sonreía al ver animales pequeños como roedores o aves, incluso llegó a matar a estas pequeñas e inofensivas criaturas más de una vez; pero nunca se preguntó que había pasado con su amado erizo, ni le importaba a estas alturas, solo quería estar a su lado y saber que todo estaría bien, que él era un buen erizo. En cambio, los demás miembros del freak show como la media mujer, Rouge e incluso Tails si se preguntaban que había sido de él. Se les hacía simplemente extraño que hubiese desaparecido de pronto, sin avisar y sin tener alguna razón válida, salvo claro la obvia razón que Shadow era un fenómeno.

Era la última presentación en esa ciudad esa noche y todos estaban en la práctica de show de despedida, pero Shadow se negaba a participar, lo que ganó la reprensión de su amo con varios latigazos para que este fuese obediente, y aún así repelaba.

-Vamos, cariño. Ponte tu traje para el ensayo general.-Le pedía la murciélago mientras sostenía un traje realmente llamativo color de negro con adornos plateados.

-¿Para qué? Sonic no se va a presentar...-Shadow acariciaba un pajarito que había llegado a su jaula e ignoraba todo lo que su amiga le decía poniendo como pretexto el que Sonic no estaría.

-No sabemos, ¿qué tal si se viene a despedir de ti? Anda, admite que eso sería muy lindo.

-No. ¡Rouge, me abandonó llevándose mi corazón entero con él!-Gritó enfadado Shadow mientras aplastaba a la pobre ave que sostenía en su mano, dejando que se oyera un ultimo silbido de dolor acompañado después de un sonido que dejaba en claro que sus huesos habían sido triturados.

-Ay, no sabes si no viene... Por favor.-Después de estar un tiempo casi rogándole, el azabache al fin aceptó y se puso el traje para salir al escenario a su tiempo, aunque en el ensayo general ya no se oponía a las instrucciones que su presentador daba, tampoco lo hacía con mucha energía, pero por lo menos ya lo hacía.

Las pocas horas que faltaban para su último show pasaron rápidamente y cuando al fin llegó el espectáculo, a la hora de su entrada al escenario, Shadow buscó con la mirada entre el público a su erizo, pero no lo vio, así que decidió dejarlo por La Paz y hacer su numero sin más interrupciones. Al acabar se fue directo a su jaula, y no salió más.

-Puede que se haya arrepentido de querer estar conmigo...-Hablaba el azabache con su reflejo en un charco ahí donde descansaban los animales.-Después de todo solo soy un fenómeno. ¿Qué clase de persona querría estar conmigo? Pertenezco aquí, siempre lo haré, no tengo futuro más allá de miradas furtivas hacia mi persona...

El azabache, por primera vez en años, comenzó a llorar, abrazándose a sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro en ese pequeño espacio entre estas y su pecho. Se sentía mal, traicionado, mal herido sentimentalmente.

-¿Shadow?-Y como si se hubiese dado de pronto la luz más brillante en el lugar más oscuro, se escuchó la voz del erizo cobalto, retumbando en los oídos de Shadow. El moreno levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos esmeralda que habían sido captores de sus recuerdos felices, pero El erizo no supo qué hacer, no sabía si quería reír o llorar; por una parte, estaba locamente enamorado de SU Sonic, pero por otra parte, SU mismo Sonic le había abandonado por semanas, sin ni siquiera una mísera visita.

Shadow se levantó al fin, se limpió sus lágrimas y corrió a el, aunque en vez de estar feliz, estaba furioso. Se lanzó a Sonic y le tumbó en el lodo, dejando de lado el grandísimo ramo de rosas que le había traído.

-¡Eres un erizo tonto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así?! ¡¿Porqué me abandonaste?! ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a pararte aquí!

-T-Tal vez... S-si me sueltas el... C-cuello... Pueda explicarte.-Shadow le estaba sosteniendo firmemente por el cuello, y no tenía intenciones de soltarle, pero reflexionó un poco y al final le soltó, sentándose a su lado y cruzando los brazos.

Después de que el cobalto recuperara el aire perdido, miró a su amado algo confundido mientras aún jadeaba un poco.

-¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡Me pudiste haber matado!

-¡¿Y eso a ti que?! ¡Me dejaste abandonado! El que controle bestias no significa que sea una de ellas...

-L-Lo sé.-Sonic dio un suspiro profundo y tomó las rosas.-Verás, como fue final de año, tuve muchos exámenes para los alumnos, y todavía muchos reprobaban así que tuve que hacer ejercicios de recuperación. También tuve que volver a ver a Blaze para ir juntos a cancelar todos los planes de la boda, aunque era algo sencilla para ser sincero. También mi hermana se enfermó y estuvo internada, y para colmo todo se me juntó, y no podía darme el lujo de venir a verte con todo ahí... Vamos, no me mires así, te traje algo.-El cobalto cogió las rosas y se las ofreció.-Cada rosa roja es de los días que estuve sin verte y las blancas son de cada vez que te extrañé.

-... ¿Y las rosas?-Preguntó Shadow mientras apuntaba a las de este color.

-Son de cada vez que pensé en ti con una sonrisa.-Terminó de decir Sonic con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Shadow le miró conmovido y abrazó con delicadeza el enorme ramo de rosas. Miró a Sonic incrédulo y suspiró un poco.

-Tienes permiso de darme un beso.-Dijo Shadow con algo de soberbia, pero eso le hizo reír al erizo piel de durazno.

-Haré que me pidas más.-Sonic se acercó y le dio un beso profundo, suave, dulce y que demostraba todo el amor que le tenía a aquel erizo. Cuando se separó, Shadow abrió lentamente sus ojos y le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.-¿Y bien?

-... Ven conmigo. Únete al circo, por favor, no soportaría estar ni un día más lejos de ti.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Nosotros ya nos vamos, mañana emprenderemos a otro lugar lejano y quizá no volvamos a venir aquí. Por favor, ven con nosotros. No eres un fenómeno, ganarías mejor que nosotros y tendrías privilegios... Por favor...

-Yo... No lo sé. Déjame pensarlo un poco, ¿bien? Por el momento quiero recuperar aunque sea un poco el tiempo perdido.-Sonic rió un poco y volvió a besarle.

Pasaron la noche juntos, disfrutando uno del otro, hasta que Sonic se tuvo que ir con la promesa que si volvía mañana era un si, y si no volvía, aún así el azabache se llevaría una enorme parte de su corazón. Esa condición le dolía a Shadow, porque aún existía esa posibilidad de que no volviera, pero confiaría plenamente en su Sonic.

Al día siguiente todos terminaron de empacar, e incluso quitaron la carpa. Los fenómenos se fueron cada quien a su respectivo espacio, al igual que los otros integrantes del circo, pero Shadow se rehusaba a irse, no se quería ir sin Sonic.

-¡Shadow, deja ya el drama y métete a la jaula por el amor de Chaos!-Le regañaba su Calvo dueño mientras intentaba que este se metiera.

-¡No! Sonic aún puede regresar.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿entiendes? Sino viene es porque ya no te quiso, ¿bien?

Shadow bajó la mirada y asintió, después de eso se levantó y dejó que su amo le metiera en su jaula. La MegahiperNatica que arrastraba las cabinas y jaulas del circo se encendió y Shadow sólo daba la espalda a la ciudad en la que había encontrado a su primer y quizá único amor: Sonic.

De pronto una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz que todos ya conocían, y la MegahiperNatica paró. Eggman sacó su cabeza por la ventana y vio de pronto al erizo.

-¡Señor! P-por favor déjeme pertenecer a su circo. Soy trabajador, n-no le defraudaré y haré todo cuanto me pida.

-Hmmm... Llegas tarde, muchacho. Necesito que estés disponible siempre.

-Y lo estoy, señor. El llegar tarde sólo le añade un toque de drama al asunto.-Sonic le guiñó y Eggman rodó los ojos, a pesar que no se viera bajo sus gafas oscuras.

-Bien, bien. Métete a la jaula de tu estúpido novio y vayámonos ya, necesitamos llegar cuanto antes al siguiente pueblo. Se abre por fuera.

-¡Entendido, señor!-Sonic tan rápido como apareció ante el presentador apareció en la jaula de su amado, en donde entró para atacar sus dulces y adictivos labios.-Lo siento, Shadow. Tuve que dejar unas cosas listas antes de irme... Pero quiero que sepas que por ti haría cualquier cosa, porque realmente te amo.

-Ay Sonic... Yo... Creo que también te amo.- Shadow le tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso expresando todo su amor en el, y cuando se separó, le empezó a explicar cómo funcionaría su nueva familia.


	8. La primera vez

Recién habían llegado a la nueva ciudad, y el lugar del carnaval era más grande de lo que Sonic pensaba que sería. Apenas se acomodaron y Shadow llevó casi a rastras a Sonic para conocer el lugar.

-¿Sabes? Puedo seguirte perfectamente sin que me hagas tropezar cada tres metros.-Decía Sonic mientras trataba de no atorarse en el lodo del lugar.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy emocionado. ¡Ya quiero ver que otros puestos habrá!-El azabache lucía muy feliz hasta que Sonic notó algo: no traía su correa. No es que él le temiera, pero no sabía qué tal reaccionaría su amado al estar suelto en un lugar tan grande.

-Mi amor, ¿y si mejor nos regresamos?-Shadow paró de pronto para mirarle extrañado mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

-¿Porqué? Apenas estamos comenzando a pasear...

-Lo sé, pero quería ver dónde voy a dormir yo y cuál va a ser mi trabajo en el circo.-Decía aquella mentirilla blanca mientras detenía al azabache y le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Dormirás conmigo, ¿qué no?-Shadow hizo un ligero puchero y Sonic dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, pero tú jaula es algo pequeña para dos. No quiero molestarte cuando duermes o algo parecido.

-No lo harás.

-Shadow, por favor, vente. Me da un poco de miedo Eggman y me sentiría más cómodo contigo.-Sonic hacía lo mejor que alguien con una profesión tan valiosa como la de él haría: manipular la mente de las personas con las que trataba.-¿Vienes?

-... Bueno.-Shadow dio una ligera sonrisa y luego tomó la mano de Sonic para caminar de vuelta al circo.

Resultó que Eggman le tenía preparada toda una cabina para él por controlar a Shadow, y la seguiría teniendo con la condición que redujera el número de animales muertos al mes, algo fácil para el joven cobalto considerando que tenía en la Palma de su mano al azabache.

Estuvieron ambos un rato en la cabina, Shadow olfateando al rededor y Sonic acomodando las pocas cosas que había traído en su maleta. Al cobalto le daba gracia que cada cosa que sacara Shadow la tomara y la curioseara un poco para luego ponerla en su lugar, y cuando finalmente acabaron, Sonic se echó en la cama y Shadow se acostó a su lado.

-Para ser una cama individual cabemos perfectamente los dos.-Dijo Sonic y después rió un poco.-¿Hoy van a ir a anunciar su llegada?

-No, eso es hasta mañana.-Shadow le miró al rostro para descubrir que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.-¿Pasa algo?

-No, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Ve y cierra la puerta de la cabina con seguro, me imagino que sabes cómo.

-¡Claro que sé! Mi madre vivía en una como estas, para tu información.-El azabache sin reclamar ni preguntar se levantó y fue a ponerle seguro a la puerta de la cabina, y cuando se volteó Sonic le atrapó entre sus brazos y le tiró en la cama, besándole.

-Mmm... Shadow, cada vez que te beso eres más deseable para mí~.-Sonic bajó y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo que hizo gimotear un poco al azabache.

-A-alto~. -Shadow le trató de apartar enseguida, cosa que logró sin mucha fuerza.- Yo quiero ser el que manda...

Esa frase hizo sonreír un poco a Sonic y besó la frente del azabache.

-Bien, tendrás tu oportunidad, ¿vale?- Shadow asintió y se levantó para dejar que Sonic se acostara. Enseguida comenzó a besarle y pronto le quitó sus pantalones mientras dejaba que el otro le despojara de su atuendo de circo.

Fue mucho rato de besos y caricias, y cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos, el erizo cobalto se puso en cuatro.

-Ehm... Sonic, una duda... Veo que los animales se montan para aparearse, pero tú no tienes por donde yo pueda entrar para montarte...- Esa situación hizo reír a Sonic, quien de un movimiento rápido puso a Shadow en la cama, en la misma posición en la que él había estado.

-Vale, te enseñaré pero necesito que te relajes. Quizá duela un poco.- Sin más Sonic bajó al trasero del azabache, levantó un poco la cola de este y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer, acto que hizo que el de mirar escarlata se estremeciera y sus brazos desfallecieran para que su pecho cayera de lleno en la cama.

-Ahh~ S-Sonic, para. E-eso se siente muy raro.- Replicó el azabache con dificultad pero el ex-profesor sólo lo ignoró para seguir dando lamida tras lamida, disfrutando del sabor que su suave entrada le brindaba.

Una vez ya bien lubricada su entrada, se acomodó entre sus piernas para acariciar un poco su espalda, buscando calmarlo.

-Bien, esto dolerá un poco pero... Te prometo que lo haré lo más delicado posible...- Era un poco raro para él ver a alguien desnudo a su merced, y más si no le conocía de tanto tiempo, pero trató de ignorar ese hecho y solo pensar en el amor que le tenía. Suspiró un poco y comenzó a ejercer presión con su miembro a la entrada del azabache, quien hundió su cara en la almohada a la vez que la agarraba con fuerza.

El falo del cobalto entró por fin completamente en el fenómeno de circo, y entonces se dedicó a acercarse a su oído para pacificarle un poco procurando no lastimarse con sus púas de la espalda.

-Tranquilo~. Me moveré cuando tú me digas, sólo necesito que no hagamos mucho ruido o tus amigos podrían escucharnos~.- Se acomodó de nuevo pero esta vez para besar las púas que tenía Shadow, también acarició un poco sus púas de la cabeza y estuvo unos minutos halagando lo bello de su cuerpo mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por algunas cicatrices que imaginaba eran origen del látigo de Eggman. Cuando el de ojos escarlata estuvo listo, le dio permiso a moverse.

Comenzó en un vaivén lento, aguantándose las ganas de ir subiendo la velocidad en ese mismo instante, no quería espantar al erizo así que solo pensó en lo cálido que era el interior de su amado, mientras escuchaba débiles gemidos de los labios morenos.

-Aah~ S-Sonic~... M-más. - Cuando Sonic escuchó esas palabras clave, agarró firmemente las caderas de su erizo y, mordiendo su labio hasta casi herirse, fue aumentando de poco a poco hasta tal punto que tuvo que hundir de manera rápida pero nada brusca la cabeza del azabache en la almohada para que eso gritos solo fueran un deleite para sus oídos.

Las manos del erizo cobalto rápidamente se dirigieron a distintos lugares. Una fue a parar al miembro del erizo azabache, aprovechando para estimularlo de una manera adicional; mientras tanto su otra mano fue hasta su cola para sostenerla firmemente, aprovechando de que gracias a ese ligero estirón adicional el biólogo podía admirar la rosada entrada de su pareja que hacía unos momentos era tan suave y virginal.

Pero el azabache no era desatendido en ningún momento, por su parte trasera estaba siendo bien estimulado por el miembro del erizo de piel melocotón que constantemente daba justo en su _zona dulce_, mientras que su miembro estaba siendo proporcionado de caricias, aunque estas eran firmes y constantes.

Al ser la primera vez de ambos, no pudieron aguantar mucho, y al momento en que la entrada del moreno se hizo más estrecha por su tan esperada llegada al clímax, el menor no aguantó mucho más y llenó de su esencia el interior del azabache; ambos dieron un total gemido de el más puro placer.

Se tiraron en la cama, muy juntos, y se dedicaron solamente a recuperar su aire perdido y tratar de hablar.

-Fue... Nunca había sentido algo así.-Dijo entre jadeos el azabache mientras se abrazaba al erizo cobalto.

-Magnífico...-Sonic no le negó el abrazo al moreno y hasta lo correspondió para luego darle un beso en los labios.- Me alegro que mi primera vez haya sido contigo. Sinceramente por mi edad pensé que nunca encontraría al amor de mi vida.

-¡Ha! Dímelo a mí, ni siquiera estaba interesado en eso... Pero te amo, Sonic.

-Y yo a ti, Shadow. ¿Qué te parece si... Descansamos un poco y luego ya salimos?

Shadow no dijo nada, solo sonrió, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, cosa que imitó Sonic segundos después.


	9. Ojos dorados

Por la tarde-noche se pusieron sus prendas y salieron de lo que sería la nueva habitación de Sonic. Iban tomados de las manos mientras platicaban de lo cómodo de la cama o del debatible punto de lo ancho de la misma.

-Shadow, que quepamos los dos no significa que sea ancha, además, tú eres muy delgado, sería raro que no cupieras con un cuerpo así.-Decía el cobalto mientras pasaban el lodo del lugar para llegar con los demás fenómenos.

-Bueno, Sonic, no todos tenemos una cama de lujo como para decir que aquella es estrecha. ¡Yo vivo en una jaula de Metro por Metro!-Shadow le miró con un poco de simpático recelo, lo que hizo reír a Sonic.

-Bueno, ya. La cama estaba ancha Shady, ¿feliz?

-... Es satisfactorio que te den la razón. Con razón Rouge me repela todo el tiempo.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su camino. Una vez que llegaron con los demás, estos les veían avergonzados o con una sonrisa pícara y ligera. Big solo jugaba con una ranita que fue a parar cerca de él.

-Bueno, -Habló en tono coqueto Rouge.- ¿qué tal tu cabina, Sonic?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, Rouge, está muy bien. En mi pueblo las habitaciones de mi casa estaban mayormente vacías. Aquí creo que es lo justo. No más, no menos.- Sonic trataba de ignorarlos mientras caminaba junto a Shadow a un conjunto de maderas en las que podían sentarse.

En eso se les acercó un chico de pelaje albino, púas acomodadas de modo extravagante, ojos como el oro y piel bronceada. Traía puesto tan solo un traje de pescador de color negro, aunque los tirantes no los traía puestos. Sonic le miraba extrañado, y tan solo por lo raro que se veía no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que notó Shadow y le hizo que le diera un leve codazo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? -Preguntó algo molesto el azabache en un susurro, pues le preocupaba que el torso desnudo del otro erizo le llamara la atención.

-Nada, ¿tú le conoces? -Preguntó el joven ex profesor, también en un susurro, mientras sobaba su brazo.

-Es el fenómeno de turno. -Dijo simplemente y desvió la mirada.

-¿Fenómeno de turno? -Sonic miró confundido a su pareja y luego miró al erizo albino, quien estaba ya frente a él.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Silver. Y, como te dijo Shady, yo soy el fenómeno de turno, ósea que estaré con ustedes todo este verano y parte de otoño hasta que se vayan a otra ciudad.

-No sé si lo notaste, pero Knuckles es el fenómeno de turno en tu pueblo. -Dijo Shadow mientras miraba exclusivamente a su pareja.

-Pero fue la primera vez que fueron, además, Knuckles es solo el carnicero. -Dijo Sonic muy confundido.

-Y el ser vivo más fuerte del mundo. Él nos contactó para su talento. Como él nos buscó y nosotros no lo encontramos, tiene derecho a quedarse en su pueblo natal si así lo desea. -Explicaba el de mirar escarlata mientras ignoraba completamente los "ojitos" que le echaba el albino a SU Sonic.

-Ahhh, ya veo. Entonces... Silver, ¿tú los contactaste a ellos?, ¿y qué haces?

-Verás, lindo ericito, yo -Silver hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y luego un ramo de flores llegaron de la nada.- controlo cosas con la mente... Son para ti. -Silver le acercó las flores mientras Sonic solo las recibía claramente desinteresado en el coqueteo, lo que le parecía extraordinario era su poder.

-Ah, vaya. Bueno, Silver, fue un gusto conocerte, eso creo; pero Shadow y yo queríamos pasar tiempo de calidad en pareja. -Sonic abrazó a Shadow por el hombro mientras miraba a Silver.

-Oh, Shady es pareja tuya. Ya veo, entonces háblame cuando te aburras de el, o simplemente cuando te asustes.

Shadow se levantó mostrando sus dientes directo hacia a Silver, y bien le hubiese mordido de no ser que Sonic le detuvo con fuerza.

-Shad, tranquilo. Tú sabes que jamás me aburriría de ti. Déjale solo, tiene envidia por no ser bien Amado. -Shadow lentamente volvió a su lugar y desvió la mirada mientras Silver se despedía con un ademán.

-Saben dónde encontrarme. -El albino se retiró sin más para ir a presentarse a Eggman para reportar su llegada.

Shadow, después de ver cómo se iba, miró a Sonic.

-No tiene sentimientos. Su corazón se lo han robado tiempo atrás. Un ser que sólo pudo hacer que lo amaran mediante engaños, y cuando Silver descubrió la insípida realidad, sólo le rompió su corazón. -Explicó el azabache. Sonic tan solo asintió.

-Eso lo sé, Shad. Esos ojos que tiene, por más bello que sea el color, no tienen brillo. Me recuerda un poco a mi prima Amy. -Su mirada Esmeralda se cruzó con las escarlatas que poseía el dueño de su corazón. -Ella murió de desamor. Al menos eso dicen para hacerlo sonar romántico, yo sigo diciendo que fue por desnutrición porque no comía.

-Lo lamento... -Shadow suspiró y se levantó para mostrarle a otros fenómenos que no había tenido tiempo de presentarle hace tiempo, antes que comenzaran los días de arduo trabajo. Le presentó al "hombre lobo", quien era un chico de no más de 23 años que era realmente peludo; La niña de dos Cabezas, quien era una pequeña conejita con una cabeza en su cuello, algo raro y grotesco, pero la pequeña era realmente amable con todos, y lo fue aún más con Sonic; después de ahí fueron con la nueva mujer barbuda que tenía de nombre Sally. Ella era realmente muy buena, no se metía en cosas que no le incumbían, era una persona realmente agradable, aunque Shadow le tenía cierto recelo creado a su persona de la nada, tan solo porque ella ocupaba el puesto de aquella madre que el veía como a un monstruo.

Horas después volvieron ambos a la cabina de Sonic, tratando de descansar lo mejor para el día siguiente. Ya estando en la cama, viendo las estrellas por la ventana mientras Sonic abrazaba a Shadow por la cintura y lo apegaba a su cuerpo; Sonic le hizo una pregunta un tanto incomoda al azabache.

-Oye, Shad.

-Dime, Sonic. -Shadow yacía con los ojos cerrados, ya listo para conciliar el sueño en una cama de verdad por primera vez en su vida, y el que Eggman le hubiese dejado dormir ahí fue realmente difícil.

-¿Cómo es que no te dolió el trasero si aún eras virgen? -Shadow se sonrojó y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Sonic~ ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?

-Bueno, si yo hubiera sido el pasivo, todavía mañana no me levantaría.

-Contestaré a eso solo porque ya quiero que te calles, ¿bien? No me dolió tanto después simplemente porque he recibido cosas más dolorosas. Soy como... "Inmune al dolor". -Sonic rió y besó su mejilla para luego hacer lo que su amado le pidió: no hablar.

En unos minutos ambos se quedaron totalmente dormidos, tan solo concentrados en el calor del otro y en su inolvidable aroma.


	10. Manzana Achocolatada

Al día siguiente desde la mañana el azabache estuvo trabajando, pues se fueron unos cuantos fenómenos a exhibirse así como lo hicieron en el pueblo de Sonic. A pesar que Silver fuera el fenómeno de turno, el azabache seguía siendo la atracción principal, así que él obviamente no tuvo otra opción.

Sonic se quedó con unos cuantos fenómenos, pero no se la quería pasar ahí, así que solo decidió irse a pasear aunque fuera dentro de la feria para estirar sus piernas. Sonic ya se había alejado un poco del circo, y se encontraba pensando en sus cosas, sin notar que uno de los que recientemente había conocido le seguía, hasta que paró en un puesto de manzanas cubiertas de chocolate que hace poco había abierto.

-Buenos días, patrón. ¿Quiere algo? Tenemos todos tamaños.-Saludó el vendedor mientras ofrecía su producto.

-Buenos días. ¿A cuánto las da?-Preguntó Sonic mientras veía las manzanas en el mostrador.

-Depende cuál pida. Tenemos varios tamaños, está: el infantil, el chico, el antojito, el mediano, el "pa' compartir", el "tres amigos", el grande y el extra grande.

-Wow, sí que es mucho. ¿Cuál es cada una?-Preguntaba una vez más Sonic mientras se agachaba para verlas mejor y luego señalar una.-Disculpe, ¿cuál es esta?

-El antojito. Cuesta 10 rings.

-Véndame esa, por favor.-Pidió finalmente y se levantó para luego seguir viendo los tamaños en la que el vendedor le preparaba la jugosa manzana con la cubierta.

Una vez que finalizó le entregó la manzana aún algo goteante del delicioso dulce.

-Aquí tiene.-Sonic tomó la manzana y sólo vio como una mano blanca salía detrás de él para pagarle al señor.

Sonic volteó y ahí estaban esos ojos dorados, viéndole acompañados de una sonrisa traviesa y algo infantil. Sonic frunció un poco el sueño y suspiró.

-Gracias.-Ni siquiera esperó a que el albino contestara y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, escuchando segundos después los pasos de este seguirle.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué mal te hice?, ¿acaso en tu pueblo es una ofensa regalar flores?-Preguntó divertido el de mirar dorado. Sonic no contestó, se limitó a comer su jugosa manzana con la dulce y cremosa cobertura.-Eso es grosero, y eso que yo te he pagado la manzana.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Wow, calma tus garras, tigre. ¿Porque estás tan a la defensiva?, ¿sabes qué podría postrarte ante mis pies y hacer que comieras "algo" sin siquiera pedírtelo?-Silver paró y se ganó una mirada neutral del joven antes comprometido.

-Sé perfectamente que si tú quisieras podrías hacer lo que te plazca conmigo, pero eres un gallina y no lo harías. ¿Cómo estoy tan seguro de ello? Bueno, para empezar usas tus poderes para entretener, siguiendo de eso no estás contenido en algún tipo de lugar como una cárcel o algo peor y terminando tienes la libertad de ir y venir. En pocas palabras, no te temo porque no eres realmente un peligro.-Sonic se acercó y jaló su mejilla para luego seguir su camino, aunque el necio erizo coqueto no le dejaría en paz.

-Eso tiene una justificación, y se debe a que me educaron bien, no como al fenómeno que tienes como juguete.

-Shad no es un juguete, yo realmente le amo, y creo que eso ya no te incumbe a ti.

-Me incumbe porque casualmente ese animal tiene algo que me gusta muchísimo.-Sonic le miró serio, con una pizca de molestia.

-¿Qué?, ¿Un físico envidiable, un corazón bueno y verdaderos amigos? Lo bueno es que te educaron bien, no me imagino qué dirías de locontrario. -Silver rodó los ojos y fingió una risa.

-Buena, buena, pero no; te tiene a ti. ¿Jamás te han dicho que estás bueno? Sobre todo ese trasero que tan bien se ve con ese pantalón.

-Perdiste completamente mi atención.-Sonic volvió a caminar mientras una vez más comenzaba a comer su manzana cubierta.

A pesar que Sonic le evadiera, el vanidoso erizo era como un piojo en un perro por épocas de calor, ya que le seguía a donde fuese a pesar que en más de una ocasión él fue grosero con el fenómeno.

Finalmente llegó el anochecer, y mientras Shadow aún no llegaba, Sonic les había ayudado a prender una fogata a los demás para que se calentaran mientras esperaban a sus compañeros en lo que sería de seguro una fría noche. Silver simplemente se sentó al lado de Sonic en el círculo de fenómenos que se había hecho al rededor de la fogata, pero al cobalto esto no le agradó mucho.

-Sonic, los muchachos y yo vamos a ir a preparar la cena, quédate con Silv a esperar a los demás, ¿vale? Eres un amor.-Le pidió Rouge al menor mientras sostenía sus manos y al final apretó sus suaves mejillas en un gesto de tierno agradecimiento, aunque no esperó a que contestara. Después de esto, los fenómenos desaparecieron rápidamente al gran vagón que era usado como cocina.

-¡No es justo!-Exclamó indignado Silver.-¿Porqué ella si puede hacerte cariñitos y yo no?

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque ella es una amiga y tú solo un erizo desconocido y aprovechado que quiere no sabe que no es no y sólo quiere entrar por mí retaguardia? Digo, es solo una suposición.

-Bueno, pues esto ni creas que se quedará así.-Sin más, Silver tomó en posesión todo el cuerpo de Sonic, lo levantó ya algo harto de que este le ignorara y le rechazara; le acercó a él y le besó.

Fue un beso sin cariño alguno, obligatorio sin duda alguna, y muy insatisfactorio. ¿Cuál era la gracia de que el erizo tomará sus labios si ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de sentir algo en su corazón? No entendía, pero minutos después de que el beso se notaba que sería largo, el de mirar Esmeralda sintió el piso, algo confundido, pero cuando miró quien le había hecho quedar ahí, entendió porqué Silver le había soltado tan bruscamente.

Shadow se erguía por sobre los dos, con una mirada furiosa sobre Silver, y algo decepcionada pero compresiva hacia el otro.

-¡Nunca, en la vida, y más te vale que entiendas; nunca vuelvas a tocar a MI Sonic!, ¿entiendes fenómeno de tercera?-Tras decirle esas cosas a Silver tomó a Sonic por su brazo y lo llevó a su cabina, donde este pensaría que estaría a salvo. Sonic no sabía qué tan equivocado estaba.

En cuanto entraron ambos, Shadow sólo lanzó a Sonic en la cama y cerró la puerta para enseguida volver a la misma y acorralar a su amado con sus brazos. Miraba a Sonic con el ceño fruncido, dejando que sus penetrantes ojos perforaran el alma de su erizo.

-Sha-Shad, yo te juro que- Ni siquiera le dejó hablar, pues comenzó a atacar sus labios con hambre, para enseguida separarse y escupir a un lado.

-Sabes a otro... -Sonic suspiró, queriendo recuperar el aire rápidamente perdido.

-Eso es normal. Pero yo no le besé.-Shadow sólo recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, pareciera que no le interesaba escucharle, y paseó sus garras algo cortas por todos los botones de su camisa para, en un rápido movimiento, arrancarle todos estos. Cuando su pecho durazno quedó expuesto, bajó para comenzar a besarlo, haciendo que la respiración de Sonic se acelerara.

De besos pasó a lamidas, exactamente sobre sus pezones, lo que hizo gimotear al erizo debajo de él. Su mano bajó sin permiso alguno a su entrepierna para desabrochar su pantalón y acto seguido sacar su aún adormilado miembro. Para despertarlo comenzó a mover su mano, y pasear su pulgar en pequeños círculos en su punta, incluso se atrevió a adentrar su uña al pequeñísimo orificio en la punta de la cabeza.

-¡Ahhh!-Sin poder aguantar más el erizo emitió un sonoro gemido, tratando de callarlo llevando su puño a su boca, el cual mordió un poco.

Después de un poco de placer causado por caricias y atrevimientos, ambos llegaron a estar desnudos, estando Shadow entre las piernas de Sonic, quien se abrazaba con sus caderas con sus piernas. Shadow se encontraba con dos de sus dedos en el interior de su amado, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como si fueran tijeras, mientras el estrecho ano del cobalto ya estaba muy bien dilatado; sacó sus dedos y los metió a su boca, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Delicioso.-ante el cumplido del azabache, el otro desvió la mirada, lo que le permitió recibir un beso en su mejilla de parte del mayor.-Voy a entrar.- Sin decir algo más, Shadow se adentró en su erizo, quien emitió un gemido entre dolor y satisfacción, y tras esperar a que se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestir casi de manera descontrolada el interior del cobalto.

En la cabina se escuchaban gemidos, se olía el sexo, se sentía el amor, se saboreaba la lujuria y se veía como dos erizos se entregaban mutuamente una vez más con mucho amor.

Al terminar ambos emitieron un gemido lleno de satisfacción y terminaron susurrando un "te amo" antes de caer rendidos. Acto seguido se abrazaron y quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

Mientras tanto, afuera, se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos, escuchando a lo lejos avergonzados los gritos pasionales, siendo testigos auditivos del acto de amor de ambos.


End file.
